


Bath Bomb Babes

by PeteWentzScreamingInTheDistance



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bathroom, Cute, Domestic, Fluffy, M/M, Short & Sweet, fall out boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeteWentzScreamingInTheDistance/pseuds/PeteWentzScreamingInTheDistance
Summary: Pete and Patrick take a bath, with a little bit of debate





	Bath Bomb Babes

Imagine your OTP taking a bath together and arguing about which bath bomb to use. They end up compromising and using both.

Patrick stood from his place on the couch, and announced he was going to take a bath. He waltzed past Pete, who was lounging on the recliner that was sitting nearby to the couch and playing Fallout 4. “Okay…” Pete mumbled, only half listening to what Patrick had to say and returning his full attention back to the game. Seconds later, he fully realized what Patrick told him when he could hear the water running in the bathroom that was a floor above him. Pete raced to the stairs, and shouted “WAIT FOR ME PLEASE I WANT TO JOIN!” He stripped off his shirt as he ran towards the bathroom and threw open the door to a partially undressed Patrick. Patrick raised an eyebrow at Pete who just ran into his bathroom, lacking the shirt he was just wearing and watched Pete strip off his socks and pants. Patrick smiled and planted a small kiss onto Pete’s cheek, this situation reminding him of the domestic feeling he first got when they bought this house together. 

“Calm down, the bath isn’t even finished filling up, is this heat ok for you?” he asked calmly, inviting Pete to run his hand underneath the warm, clear water. Regaining his composure, Pete dipped a toe into the water, and nodded. “Can we use a bath bomb, ‘Trick?” Pete asked, as he grabbed a basket out from under the sink which happened to be filled with assorted bath bombs. He grabbed a black, galaxy themed bomb and held it out to Patrick with an inquisitive look on his face. Patrick took the black bath bomb from his hand, and placed it back in the basket. “Can we use the rose petal one? I much prefer the cute ones.” Patrick stated, pulling a pink and white bath bomb laced with rose petals that smelled of champagne and roses. “What do you mean, the cute ones? This one is cute too! It has sparkles” Pete chimed, pulling the black bath bomb from the basket again and spinning it, to show Patrick the sparkles in the bomb. “Pete.” Patrick said unamused, “I do not want to take a black bath today.” Pete rolled his eyes and smirked; He wrapped his arms around the singer’s neck and kissed him deeply, but spun around and tossed the galaxy bath bomb into the tub. “PETE!” patrick shouted, shoving him lightly “I wanted the roses…” he said with a pouty face. “Really, you’re going to pout about a bath bomb?” Pete asked with a smirk, hugging the singer and kissing his head. While Patrick was facing the tub, he threw the rosey bath bomb into the tub along with the dissolving galaxy bomb. Pete pulled away when he heard the plunk of the bomb hitting the water “You little shit” he remarked with a wink and a smile, “come on let’s get in before the water gets cold, you little dork”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written since January of 2016! enjoy my little fluffy comeback, i would love some feedback!


End file.
